The Proposal
by LoveWeasley
Summary: Hannah decides to take matters into her own hands concerning her relationship with Neville


Hannah giggled as she led Neville through Hogsmeade. She had told him about his surprise and begged him to let her blindfold him and he had agreed, of course. He would almost always give in to her. She waved at a few patrons outside the Three Broomsticks as they passed by, all of them chuckling good-naturedly while Neville shrugged and grinned in their direction.

Hannah had been working with Rosmerta for the past four years, ever since she had graduated after going back to Hogwarts for a final year after the battle. She and Susan had both decided they wanted better last memories of the place. Or, at least, normal memories.

Good news had arrived at their little flat the other day for both of the two sweethearts. Tom, the bartender of the Leaky Cauldron, was close to retiring and selling his pub. Madame Rosmerta, the sweet woman, had given her a glowing recommendation and, before she knew it, she was now the proud owner of the Leaky Cauldron.

Neville, on the other hand, had been apprenticing with Professor Sprout. After a talk with Headmistress McGonagall, Neville had arrived home with a bottle of red wine and the most gigantic smile she had ever seen on his face. He had been offered a part-time job as Herbology Professor, giving Professor Sprout a few days rest (the war had really taken it out of her) and time to work on independent research she hadn't had time for in quite some years.

They had spent the weekend celebrating with their friends - Molly Weasley and the newly-minted Ginny Potter going all out in planning an extravaganza at the Burrow - and now it was time for Hannah to give her own special gift.

They finally reached the village Floo and she allowed him to take off his blindfold. When he looked at her questioningly, she replied, "To be completely honest, I just wanted to make you walk blindfolded through the village."

"I knew you and Ginny becoming good friends was going to come back and bite me some day," Neville sighed dramatically before pulling out his own packet of Floo Powder. He gestured for her to go through first and she curtsied and winked at him before heading to the Leaky.

She tried to calm her nerves a bit as she waited for Neville to come through, checking around herself to make sure everything was still in place. The fireplace whooshed again and she felt her heart skip a beat as her gorgeous, brave, sweet Neville came tumbling out and landed flat on his giggled together a bit as Hannah joined him on the ground, and she watched his face as he suddenly took in the sight surrounding him.

Fairy lights and plants of every species now covered the Leaky, turning what used to be a grimy pub into a soft wonderland. Neville let out a gasp of wonder as the lights twinkled, noticing some of the plants at the forefront were projects he had been working on recently with Professor Sprout. Hannah grasped his hand and led him over to a table, where a familiar floral arrangement was the centerpiece.

"I do love to give you Forget-Me-Nots," Neville grinned. It was his own little joke, considering how forgetful he used to be - and still was - and the color was Hannah's favorite so it was perfect.

"These aren't just any Forget-Me-Nots, love. They're the very first ones you ever gave to me. I cast a preservation charm on them and I've kept them safe ever since," Hannah admitted, and she blushed at the look of love Neville gave her in return. Her stomach swooped again when she thought about what she was going to do.

Hannah gathered all of her courage, trying to draw on any potential Gryffindor she had inside of her, and grasped Neville's hand tightly, "I remember at the end of first year, we had barely spoken a word to each other. I always heard Professor Sprout gushing about your skill in Herbology, but that was about as much as I knew about you. And then the end of the year rolled around and you gained those final points for Gryffindor to win the House Cup and I remember being floored. I wanted to know more about you, about this shy boy who I later found out had tried to take out Crabbe and Goyle on his own.

And the years went by and we started to talk more and I saw you slowly come out of your shell. We met in the library often, you, me, and Susan, trying to help each other with homework and just enjoying each other's company. I swear you're the only reason I passed Herbology. And then fourth year rolled around and for some reason my heart felt crushed when you asked Ginny to the Yule Ball and I realized I had a massive crush on you. In the DA next year it only got worse as I saw you grow into a strong leader, helping the younger kids and conquering your fears and becoming the bad-ass Neville Longbottom that we all love. It only bled over during that awful year with the Carrows, and you saved us all. You're brilliant.

You helped kill V-Voldemort. You destroyed the final piece that made him become mortal. You were able to avenge your parents. And I've never been more scared or more proud in my entire life than when I saw you stand up to that monster. I knew then, however stupid it was, that I had fallen in love with you. And I didn't even know if you would give me the time of day after all was said and done. But then, we met up in the Hospital Wing and you kissed me and I've never felt so at peace."

Hannah was openly crying now, and Neville reached over to wipe a tear from her cheek. He ran his thumb across her hand gently, he was always so gentle, "When I saw you battling in Hogwarts it hit me, too. I knew there was something about you that I loved, whether I truly realized it was love at that time or not. That year spent with you all hiding and keeping the kids safe in the Room of Requirement showed me how caring and intelligent and beautiful you are. I knew I didn't want to lose that, and I couldn't lose you."

Hannah took a deep breath before she began again and said, "Neville, these past years with you have been some of the greatest of my life. Growing with you, all the trials we've faced when getting jobs in the beginning, building our little flat into a home, I'm so glad I was able to spend all of that time with you. After we both got our news, I started thinking more about the future. I realized I want to have kids that can grow up running around the pub and Diagon Alley, that can go to Hogwarts with their father in the castle to always give them love and support. I want to have those kids with you. And even though that could be years away, I really want to take the first step towards that future with you. Neville Longbottom, would you marry me?"

At this, Hannah drew out a red velvet box with a flourish. She opened it up to reveal a plain, but shining gold band. Hannah was most nervous about this part. She knew the Longbottoms were an old House, a rich house with dazzling family jewelry and heirlooms. She had saved all of her extra money for the better part of a year in order to buy this for him, but she was still scared it wouldn't be enough, or that it would be ridiculed.

Neville remained silent for a few tense seconds, his face betraying the shock he felt. Hannah's stomach had just started to churn when he burst out in great laughter. Hannah looked at him incredulously, but that turned to warmth as his laughter turned to sobs and he embraced her.

"I'm sorry, love. I was just imagining the look on Gran's face when we tell her that you're the one who proposed to me. She's going to cause a gigantic fuss," they both giggled at that truth, "Hannah… I want to have a family with you, too. I want to build a big family and always have a loving and supportive household. The only thing I've ever wanted in life is to find someone I can love like I heard my parents loved each other, and to have a family that they would be proud of and love. Hannah Marie Abbott, of course I'll marry you."

He allowed her to slip the ring on her finger and they both jumped when magic sparked and the ring glowed and grew warm. They shared a look and embraced yet again, happiness swelling up inside them.

"I love you, Mr. Longbottom."

"I love you too, Mrs. Longbottom."

* * *

 **Word Count: 1512**

 **D15: Pirate Ship: Neville/Hannah**

 **Hedge Maze: (word) gigantic**

 **Insane House Challenge: Location - The Leaky Cauldron**


End file.
